Sniffles/Gallery
Images of Sniffles. General Sniffles' Collect Them All Card.png|Sniffles' Collect 'em All Card. Sniffles' Season 1 Intro.gif|Sniffles' Internet Season 1 intro. Sniffles' Season 2 Intro.png|Sniffles' Internet Season 2 intro. Sniffles' TV Season Intro.gif|Sniffles' TV Season intro. Sniffles' Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Sniffles' Internet Season 3/4 intro. S is for Sniffles: "Science is seriously satisfying!" IRE12 Sniffles' Intro.png|Sniffles in Winter Break. TV Intro 4.png|Sniffles sitting in merry-go-round with Nutty and Flaky seen in TV Series intro. Sniffles x ant.png|Sniffles, while ice skating, discovers an ant. SickSniffles.jpg|Poor Sniffles has the sniffles... NewerSniffles.png|Screenshot of Sniffles with shorter snout without background from Pet Peeve. SnifflesProfileZ.png|Sniffles posing. Sniffles.gif|Sniffles holding a book. SnifflesSmoochieHS33.gif|Sniffles in his Smoochie, looking at the camera. Snifflesold.png|Sniffles in his old style. 8f64529cdb_28846510_o2.jpg|Sniffles seems to be in trouble. 20080107021110!Sniffles.jpg|Calm Sniffles. S1E4 Longtongue.png|Sniffles on his "meal time". Growth_Formula.jpg|Sniffles and his growth formula. happytree4.jpg|Sniffles injured. htf-sniffles.jpg|Sniffles playing in the sandbox. WTracks4.png|Sniffles looking for something using his metal detector. Sniffles-smoo.png|Sniffles experimenting on an apple. Sniffles'sGlassesoff.png|Sniffles with his glasses off. Tongue Twister Trouble.png|Sniffles' small pupils in Tongue Twister Trouble. S3E9 Sniffles and his hamster.png|Sniffles with his pet hamster. Datnose.png|Ice skating is fun. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h58m29s207.png|Two versions of Sniffles, the squirrel one and the anteater one (early concept arts). Sniffles_style_guide_01.jpg|Sniffles style guide. SciSmI29.png|Sniffles dead. veggies.jpg|Sniffles with a radioactive carrot. Aahahh.jpg|Sniffles' eyes! Again! S4E3 BOS Sniffles.png|Sniffles with a bicycle in Buns of Steal. S4E4 PetP7.png|Sniffles and his "pet". S4E4 PP Sniffles driving his car.png|Sniffles driving. Snifflesidol.jpg|"I'm dead." charactershot0008.jpg|Sniffles with his snout cut off. S4E7 Tireinflation.png|The doctor is in. Mime+Sniffles.png|Twilight is so boring, it KO'd Sniffles at the first sentence! HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Sniffles is a bit hard to read. Asphalt.jpg|Sniffles in the Aggravated Asphalt title screen. Snifflesaa.png|Sniffles in Aggravated Asphalt. Aggravated Asphalt Sniffles.jpg|Sniffles' death in Aggravated Asphalt. Sniff.jpg|Be careful what you wish for. The Giant Squid.jpg|Both main characters here are favorites for two different Admins. S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Tounge.PNG|Sniffles' tongue. S3E3 Q.PNG|When you're that rich, you can be that unamused. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Sniffles at school during show-and-tell. S3E6 Peas16.png|Sniffles the mailman. Derby1.jpg|Defeated Sniffles in Deadeye Derby. NoNAme.png|Sniffles runs from Giant Lumpy. Sniffleswatchestv.png|Sniffles watching television in Blast from the Past. Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG|Sniffles the cotton candy vender. Vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|Petunia possibly saving Sniffles. S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png|Sniffles in an elevator. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Really, Sniffles? Cured.png|Sniffles and a more man-looking Nutty giving a hand. Anteating.png|The one time Sniffles successfully eats an ant. Anthill.jpg|Every other time ends in pain. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Sniffles at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Popbegging.png|Pop begging Sniffles to save Cub. Flaky sketch from Kenn.png|Some sketches of Flaky made by Kenn, including one where Sniffles is impaled by Flaky's quills. snifflessketch.jpg|Sniffles sketches, originally created for an unproduced figure. Swallow 11.jpg|Sniffles sitting in the grass. S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill2.PNG|Sniffles looking in the ants home. S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill.PNG|Sniffles still looking. STV1E12.1 Sniffles and Lumpy.png|Sniffles and Lumpy walking to Giggles house. S4E2 Nutty Sniffles and Lammy.png|Sniffles with Nutty and Lammy. OhnoSniffles.png|Sniffles is dead, next is Handy and Flippy. Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.58.14 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 7.57.24 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.27.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 6.43.41 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.59.50 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.31.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 2.31.55 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 3.17.03 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.06.05 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-06 at 5.54.47 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-06 at 5.57.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-06 at 6.13.05 PM.png Deaths S1E4 Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Sniffles´ first death - by ants. TTIM_18.png|Killed by sand. Brainscraped.png|One of the most hasty deaths, he just has parts of his head torn off by a hand? Frozen.png|Killed by ants and Mittens. Bowling.jpeg|Killed by bowling ball. 2ndTrails28.png|Shouldn't Flippy's head explode since he's slightly closer to the sun then Sniffles is? ClAct89.png|Killed by explosion. Swallow_23.jpg|Killed by ants. Actggfhgfh.png|Killed by Fliqpy. RS80.png 92STS.png 78-60.png|Killed by Baboon. Skimpaled2.png TWSotT_GigglesBeforeDeath.png STV1E1.2_101.PNG Sliced.png Flattenedtreadmill.png Aretheydead.png Facewheel.png Flame.jpg Headerror.png Rocketroadkill.png|This death was just overkill. Hike_17.jpg Hfgtgghgy.png|Because magic. Woodchipper.png Deathbycans.png Passingout.png Consequencesoftime.png|Sniffles survives and dies in this episode. Snifdeath.jpg Aw_shucks_cvbnnm.PNG Sight_72.jpg Tabledeath.png Disembowelment.png Tablecrush.png Jam_29.jpg STV1E13.2_Evil_Fliqpy.png S3E6_Sniffles.png S3E7_Wrath_of_Con_4.png S3E9_Takethatalienscum.png S3E14_Oh_no.png Andfall.png S3E19_Random_Acts_of_Silence_Fliqpy_and_Sniffles.png|That 3D effect. S3E20_BrW59.png S3E24_After_the_destruction.png S4E2_Squeezed.png S4E3_Buns_of_Steal_11.png S4E4_Sniffles'_Death.png Episodic S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG|How to solve this? Hmm... S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles idle2.PNG|Ha! Ants! S1E4 Dontneedmath.png|I have to eat them all! S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill.PNG|Are there any ants? S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill2.PNG|There are! :D S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles Tounge.PNG S1E4 Longtongue.png S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles something wrong1.PNG S1E4 Snifflestonguestuck.png S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles something wrong2.PNG S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles somgthing wrong4.PNG S1E4 Crazyantics Ent fire npc sniffles ignite 2.PNG S1E4 Crazyantics Ent fire npc sniffles ignite 3.PNG S1E4 Crazyantics Antlion killed Sniffles with fire.PNG TTIM 14.PNG TTIM_15.png TTIM_16.png TTIM_17.png TTIM_18.png Sniffleshopsin.png BDYTYA 1.png BDYTYA 2.png BDYTYA 3.png BDYTYA 4.png BDYTYA 5.png BDYTYA 6.png BDYTYA 8.png BDYTYA 9.png BDYTYA 10.png BDYTYA 11.png BDYTYA 12.png Brainscraped.png Skatingtrouble.png Sniffles_x_ant.png Snifflesfail.png Tonguestuck.png Ropetail.png Tongueslash.png|AHH! I DONT WANT TO DIE!! Tongueslash.png|MOMMY!!!!!! SparMe 2.jpg SparMe 3.jpg SparMe 4.jpg SparMe 5.jpg SparMe 6.jpg SparMe 7.jpg SparMe 8.jpg SparMe 9.jpg SparMe 10.jpg SparMe 11.jpg SparMe 12.jpg SparMe 15.jpg SparMe 20.jpg Massgrave.jpg Boat_lifty_es.jpg S2E1_flakyscrewedup.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png Happy_Trails_2.png Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png 2ndTrails26.png OhnoSniffles.png Swallow.jpg Swallow 2.jpg Swallow 4.jpg Swallow 5.jpg Swallow 8.jpg Swallow 10.jpg Swallow 11.jpg Swallow 14.jpg Swallow 17.jpg Swallow 18.jpg Swallow 22.jpg Swallow 23.jpg Swallow 24.jpg Sick Sniffles.jpg Cookie.jpg Sniffles with his suction machine.jpg Sniffles being attacked by The Ant Family.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-23 at 11.34.03 AM.png WTracks2.png STV1E1.1 Sniffles and metal detector.png WTracks3.png STV1E1.1 Sniffles find something.png WTracks4.png STV1E1.1 Sniffles Again.png WTracks5.png WTracks6.png WTracks7.png STV1E1.1 Continues his Search.png WTracks8.png STV1E1.1 The Fence Texture.png WTracks30.png WTracks31.png WTracks32.png WTracks39.png WTracks40.png WTracks41.png WTracks42.png WTracks61.png A_nail.png WTracks65.png WTracks66.png WTracks160.png TWSotT SnifflesCoin.png WTracks161.png WTracks162.png TWSotT SnifflesBeforeDeath.png Savemyson.png File:Popbegging.png iknowwhattodo.png pppouhhghg.png Pushedaside.png sniffles on his machina.jpg tdghyh.png Down.png Themolehand.jpg ytfggrd.png gnyg,o.png ouifvfdxdgbfg.png Smash.jpg Spinningmachine.png Morebeansarebadbeans.png Tincansofdoom.png STV1E8.1 Happy Sniffles.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 2.png STV1E8.1_Distraction_Sniffles_5.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 4.png Workshop.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 8.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 10.png Timemachine.png 318224060_640.jpg Goggles.png Comefollowme.png Sniffle_.jpg Hammerslide.png Watchinginthebushes.png Plandidntwork.png Garbageslide.png Inthemachine.png Slideisback.png Oil.png Pilot.png Ohnotimemachine.png Measuring.png Planting.png Anteating.png Choppeddown.png Longday.png Consequencesoftime.png IdolC3.png Rdtfgt.png Temple2.png Idol Curiosity.png IdolC34.png IdolC38.png Thumb 1 1280x720.jpg Flakysgone.png Tdrfgyyy.png Asdfassz.png Reachingstone.png Snifflesisout.png Crack_is_back.png Secondescape.png Seeyoulatercrack.png Jcvchtfhgkxds.png Idol_flies_through_glassless_window.png Awakening.png Rtfcffgftgfg.png Myprecious.png Gfcghygy.png Thecrackisback.png Museum.png crackisback.png IMG_20131117_142025.jpg Victory.png Crackedglasses.png Snifdeath.jpg 235px-TongueInCheek.jpg Hitbygolfball.png Stupidball.png You....png Heresyourballback.png Backtomypicnic.png Antspotted.png Picnic.png Derp.png Long tongue.png|Something tastes bad. Achoo.png Targetsighted.png Burntongue.png Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png Holdingtongue.jpg Aha.png Antfinger.png Handinanthill.png Handinanthill2.png Yeow.png Skinfromhand.png OMGmyhand.png Goestotreatwound.png Gluegun.png Evilchuckling.png Snifflesbones.png Toobadhesnotdead.png I_am_screwed.png 90008_512x288_generated__DaBJvrVer02SW-0cBVUCRg.jpg Deadlybite.png Paper.png Notmytongue.png Shreddedtongue.png Notoveryet.png Mindcontrolisabadidea.png Ibegofyou.png Torture.jpg Somuchpain.png Extremetears.png Spinning.png Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG STV1E12.1_Brain_Freeze.png STV1E12.1_Lumpy_Is_Happy.png Under 27.jpg Under 28.jpg Under 29.jpg Under 31.jpg Under 32.jpg Under 34.jpg Under 41.jpg Under 42.jpg Under 45.jpg Under 47.jpg Under 48.jpg Under 49.jpg Under 53.jpg Under 63.jpg Under 64.jpg Under 65.jpg Under 66.jpg Under 69.jpg Under 70.jpg Under 91.jpg Under 92.jpg Under 107.jpg Under 108.jpg Under 110.jpg Under 116.jpg Under 117.jpg Under 118.jpg Under 123.jpg Under 124.jpg Under 125.jpg Under 126.jpg Under 127.jpg Frist aid.jpg Firstaidkit.jpeg S3E7 Busride.png S3E7 Wrath of Con.png S3E7 Stop.png S3E7 Facepalm.png S3E7 Youreout.png S3E7 Gasp.png S3E7_Illtakethat.png S3E7 Wrath of Con 4.png S4E4_Pet_Peeve_Sniffles.png S4E4_Flinch.png S4E4_Sniffles_Wow.png S4E4_Sniffles_Uh-oh.png S4E4_Pet_Peeve_Sniffles_and_Lumpy.png S4E4_Lookatyourleg.png S4E4 Sniffles, Take Your Dog For A Walk.png S4E4 Sniffles Sad.png S4E4 Sniffles And Pet.png S4E4 Sniffles looking at The Blob.png S4E4 SnifflesLucky.png S4E4 ScaredSniffles.png S4E4 SnifflesUnderTheCar.png S4E4 SnifflesAndHisPetUnderTheCar.png S4E9 Sniffles Wears His Helmet.png S4E9 Ready To Sleep.png S4E9 Sniffles In The TV.png S4E9 Sniffles Relaxing.png|Just sit tight and relax. S4E9 Sniffles Falls Down.png S4E9 Sniffles Fell.png S4E9 Sniffles Sees Something.png S4E9 Sniffles About To Fall.png S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space.png S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space 2.png S4E9 Putting The Cookies In The Oven.png S4E9 Sniffles Doesn't Notice Anything.png|Take it like a man, man. S4E9 Sniffles Realized Something.png S4E9 Sniffles The Soldier.png S4E9 Sniffles Barbecued.png S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 1.png S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 2.png S4E9 Massage.png S4E9 Oh No Poor Sniffles.png S4E9 The Ears Through The Helmet.png S4E9 Ending 1.png S4E9 Ending 2.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image Galleries